The marshmallow has been widely utilized as a foodstuff having ample elasticity and has been commercialized as such or as a confection enclosing a jam or bean-jam as a core material.
It has been contemplated that a frozen confection, such as ice cream or sherbet, be incorporated as the core material into the marshmallow to provide a unique confection. On the other hand, the frozen confection must be stored usually below about -15.degree. C. in order to retain its solidity. A marshmallow, which is prepared by the conventional process, has a water content of about 10 to 18% in order to maintain a long shelf stability such marshmallow hardens upon long storage at the deep temperature, such as below -15.degree. C., resulting in considerable decline in mouth feel.